waktunya memburu!
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Ini AU. 3-E, disebut-sebut sebagai kelas berbakat yang akhirnya semua muridnya diangkat mejadi tentara tingkat atas. Dan kini mereka mendapat misi untuk membunuh makhluk tak dikenal dengan kecepatan mach 20! Lalu bagaimana akhirnya?


**Waktunya memburu!**

**.**

**Summary**

**Ini AU. 3-E, disebut-sebut sebagai kelas berbakat yang akhirnya semua muridnya diangkat mejadi tentara tingkat atas. Dan kini mereka mendapat misi untuk membunuh makhluk tak dikenal dengan kecepatan mach 20! Lalu bagaimana akhirnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Gedung yang sudah lama tak dipakai~**

'_Target berada di lantai tiga'_ itulah yang terdengar dari earphone yang tergantung di telinga kedua lelaki berjas hitam, dasi hitam, kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Mereka salah satu tentara yang di utus langsung oleh jenderal Karasuma untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas yang sangat- ralat, Super sulit.

"Roger"

Di hancurkanlah lantai 4 hingga kedua orang tersebut terjun ke lantai 3 dengan mudah. Sepertinya mereka berhasil menemukan sang target. Tangan yang memegang pistol laras pajang kini menggerakkan jemarinya seakan siap untuk menembak. Mereka mendarat, dan mengejar sang target yang kabur. Target mereka cukup- salah, tapi SANGAT cepat. Mereka mengubah arah, berpencar ke jalan yang berbeda, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sang target melalui jalan pintas yang mereka buat sendiri. _*dor dor_* ditembaklah target itu, dan mengenainya. Kedua orang itu mendekati sang target, dan ternyata yang mereka tembak adalah sebuah jebakan, dan yang asli telah melarikan diri entah kemana. "Sial!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

'_kalian berdua jagalah tempat itu. Aku sudah memerintahkan instruktur Itona untuk menangani target' _dan kemudian suara yang terdengar di headphone mereka terputus. Sepertinya atasan mereka telah meminta instruktur lain untuk bergerak.

"Sudahlah, instruktur Maehara. Kita disuruh untuk menjaga tempat ini, jadi jangan bermalas-malasan begitu."

"... aku tidak bermalas-malasan, instruktur Isogai. Tapi aku makin khawatir kalau makhluk itu tak akan terbunuh hingga lusa nanti. Masalahnya kalau ia tak dibunuh, ia akan menghancurkan bumi!"

"Aku tahu itu..."

Satu alasan mengapa mereka sedang dalam masa krisis adalah hal ini...

*FLASHBACK*

Kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang sangat berbakat, dan satu kelas itu telah diangkat menjadi tentara elit tingkat atas, dibawah bimbingan gurunya, Karasuma.

Sudah lama mereka mendapatkan gelar tersebut, namun mereka dilarang untuk memberi tahukannya pada siapapun, atau mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan elit mereka. Kini mereka sedang menghadap atasannya, jenderal Karasuma untuk mendapatkan tugas.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau bulan telah hancur 70%. Dan kami telah mengetahui orang yang telah menghancurkan bulan. Dan ia mengaku akan menghancurkan bumi dalam jangka waktu seminggu lagi."

'_GLEK'_ semua yang berada di sana tertegun. Mungkin seharusnya anak-anak di usia mereka akan berteriak 'EH?' 'APA?' dan sebagainya. Namun, perkataan atasannya itu nyata, dan mereka pasti akan kena damprat kalau menentang. Inti pembicaraan ini pastilah...

"Kalian diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya dalam waktu seminggu, atau bumi akan musnah."

"Siap!"

*FLASHBACK OFF*

"yah, sepertinya kita mendapatkan tugas yang amat berat..." instruktur Isogai menghela napasnya. Sepertinya ia telah berpisah dari instruktur Maehara.

'_Instruktur Isogai, aku telah mengirim instruktur Kataoka ke tempatmu'_

_PRAAANG_

Bersamaan dengan putusnya suara itu, jendela di dekatnya pecah oleh seorang perempuan yang sepertinya bernama 'Kataoka'. Instruktur Kataoka mendarat, dan mengatakan dengan tegas "Kenapa kau berjaga disini? Seharusnya kau berjaga di sudut agar kau dapat menangkap seluruh ruangan!"

"B-baik!" instruktur Isogai langsung berlari ke sudut ruangan. Sepertinya instruktur Kataoka adalah seorang atasan instruktur Isogai. Ia sangat tegas. Namun, ia hanya mendapati peringkat ketiga dalam rangking 'paling tegas'. Yang pertama tentu saja jenderal Karasuma. Namun, kita masih belum mengetahui siapa yang ada di peringkat 2. Terus kenapa sekarang bicarain rangking, ya? LAGIAN SIH fanfic ini tegang banget! Sebel kiseka nulisnya (klo gitu ga usah nulis). Yah, abaikan.

Balik ke cerita, ke bagian instruktur Itona

'_target sebentar lagi akan sampai ke tempatmu. Apa kau sudah menghilangkan hawa keberadaanmu?' _terdengarlah klimat itu di headphone yang tergantung di telinganya.

"Sedang kulakukan"

'_baiklah. Bersiap-siaplah.'_

"Roger," ucapnya yang kini sedang berada di sela jendela yang tinggi lantai tiga di gedung itu. Berulang kali ia menggerakkan jarinya yang siap untuk menembak dengan pistol laras panjang yang ia pegang. Ia memeriksa teropongnya, dan bingo! Ia melihat targetnya menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan luar binasa. Tanpa AIUEO lagi, ia menembak ke arah target, namun meleset. Instruktur Itona memang kurang ahli dalam menggunakan pistol, jadi ia sering diperntah untuk menyerang jarak dekat. Tak mau targetnya kabur dari tempatnya, ia melapor pada atasannya

"Jenderal Karasuma! Bisakah kau mengirim satu atau dua orang untuk pertarungan jarak jauh disini? Aku tak bisa menghadapinya sendiri disini!"

Tak lama kemudian, headphonenya bersuara _'aku telah mengirimkan instruktur Chiba, dan instruktur Hayami ke tempatmu. Sekarang kau fokus saja dalam pertarungan jarak dekat'_

"Roger."

Ia meloncat dari tempatnya, dan mendarat dengan selamat. Mengeluarkan pisau yang ampuh bagi targetnya itu, dan mulai melakukan penyerangan. Namun, targetnya itu selalu berhasil menghindar. Memang, ia dikabarkan memiliki kecepatan setara dengan mach 20, namun ia tak menyangka seluruh serangannya akan ditangkis dengan mudahnya. Di tengah penyerangan itu, sebuah peluru melesat ke arah sang target dari dua arah yang berbeda. Sang target sempat panik, namun ia berhasil menghindar dengan cepatnya. Peluru tetap melesat dengan cepat dari kedua arah yang berbeda. Tepatnya dari kedua pintu yang ada. Ada dua orang yang menembakinya, yaitu instruktur Chiba, dan instruktur hayami. Mereka memang snipper yang handal. Bahkan mereka sering mendapatkan pujian dari atasannya.

Mereka berdua menembaki target tanpa ampun, namun seiring waktu, peluru mereka mulai habis. Mereka segera mengisi peluru, dan sang target mencoba melarikan diri, namun sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

Instruktur Itona menembaki sang target. Meskipun dia tak handal memakainya, ia harus tetap melakukan hal tersebut sekadar untuk mengulur waktu. Tak lama kemudian, kedua snipper itu kembali menembaki target. Dan instruktur itona pun kembali ke penyerangan jarak dekat. Namun, di tengah-tengah itu, sang target mencair dan kabur.

"Ck!"

"Jenderal karasuma, kemana perginya si target?"

'_...keberadaannya tak bisa dilacak...'_ suaranya berubah menjadi risih. Sepertinya ia sudah tak memiliki rencana lagi untuk menghadapi target yang tak bisa di lacak ini.

'_heeh... jadi aku harus turun tangan? Baiklah.. aku akan mengambil alih. Kepada semuanya. Ubah pola serangan. Tinggalkan seseorang dalam 1 ruangan, dan menyebar.' _suaranya berubah. Dan yang mengambil alih pastilah 'dia'!

"... Jenderal Karma... apa tidak apa-apa... maksudku apa tidak apa kalau kita mengubah pola sekarang?"

"Tak apa. Jangan meragukanku, atau kau akan mati."

_GLEK!_ Tekanan diperintah olehnya lebih besar dari pada tekanan yang diberikan leh jenderal Karasuma. Ya, Karma. Ia sangat cerdas hingga bisa mendapatkan gelar jenderal di umur segitu. Matanya dapat memprediksikan pergerakan orang-orang (emangnya akashi? XD). Otaknya dapat menyelesaikan 50 rumus dalam 10 detik. Kemampuan bertarungnya juga setingkat dengan jenderal Karasuma. Satu kata untuknya, berbakat.

Tak bisa menolak, seluruh pasukan melaksanakan apa yang ia perintahkan.

'_instruktur kataoka, pindah ke lantai lima gedung barat'_

'_instruktur nagisa, dan mimura, pindah ke lantai sepuluh'_

'_instruktur –'_

Setelah selesai menginformasikan, jenderal Karma menoleh, mengucapkan "Bingo!", dn pergi setelah menitipkan pasukan kepada jenderal Karasuma. Ia meloncat dari jendela ruangannya yang berada di lantai teratas, mempersiapkan pistolnya seakan akan ingin menembak sesuatu. Tak lama, didepannya terlihat sesosok targetnya. Meskipun jarak mereka sangat jauh, ia menembakkan pelurunya ke targetnya, dan mengenainya. Sepertinya target tak memikirkan dirinya akan datang. Jenderal karma menembakkan peluru sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan jika pelurunya habis, ia akan mengambil pistol lainnya di sakunya.

Targetnya panik, dan kabur ke jendela di sampingnya. Tepat dilantai 10. Lagi-lagi jenderal karma menyeringai berkata "Bingo!". Dan ia juga mengejar targetnya ke lantai 10. Setibanya di lantai 10, ia mendapati tentakel bagian bawah targetnya meleleh, dan pasukan yang ada disana menodongkan pistolnya ke arah target. "Kau pasti kaget, kan, monster? Aku menaburi seluruh lantai di sini dengan peluru yang sudah digiling. Sekarang kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi," ia menodongnya pistolnya juga.

"Nurufufufuuu.. tidak juga.." target itu tidak menggerakkan seluruh badannya. "Gawat!"

Tak lama kemudian, targetnya menghilang entah kemana dan meninggalkan benda semacam selaput kering.

"ck, dia kabur!" jenderal karma menggigit kukunya dengan kesal. Ia telah menjadi jengkel. Instruktur nagisa menegurnya, "Ano... jenderal karma... apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan?"

"hm? ... kita akan pindah ke gedung tak terpakai di kota sebelah. Ah, dan satu lagi. Tolong berhenti memanggilku jenderal. Kita teman sekelas, bukan?"

"T-tapi, jenderal ka-"

"Karma!"

"tapi, jend-"

"Karma!"

"jendera-"

"Karma!"

"Karm-"

"Jend- eh..."

"Beh, anda bisa latah juga."

"Nakamura, sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup, ya? ^=^"

"Maaf..."

Yah, setidaknya kini mereka punya satu tujuan yang sama.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjtnya, ya?

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Kok cepet banget, thor?! =3=**

**Oke, kiseka males nulis pajang-panjang, terus kiseka juga bingung mau kasih ending kayak gimana. Ya udah, gini aja, deh! Ya lagian siiih! /apasih**

**Oh, iya, maaf gak semua muridnya kutampilin. Kiseka bingung... /gananya**

**Maaf juga klo OOC nyaaw~**


End file.
